


[translation]Little things make big things happen (Tumblr fic collection)

by hieroglyphics



Series: True Detective S1真探译文集 [51]
Category: True Detective
Genre: Ficlet Collection, M/M, Originally Posted on Tumblr, So here we are, Tumblr Prompt, basically just having everything scattered on tumblr is giving me anxiety, ratings vary, these are all stand-alones, 节选翻译
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-09 17:49:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27950294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hieroglyphics/pseuds/hieroglyphics
Summary: 本文基本上是发在汤上的短文合集，大部分是应梗作品。
Relationships: Rustin "Rust" Cohle/Martin "Marty" Hart
Series: True Detective S1真探译文集 [51]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/764121
Kudos: 6





	1. 分享衣服 Sharing Clothes (True Detective)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Little things make big things happen (Tumblr fic collection)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22557592) by [BakedAppleSauce](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BakedAppleSauce/pseuds/BakedAppleSauce). 



> 作者注：  
> 本文是Little things make big things happen的翻译版（汤上短文合集）作者BakedAppleSauce。  
> 基本上是我发在汤上的短文合集，大部分是应梗作品，或是受到聊天启发写的，我希望把它们都收集在一起。可能会持续更新。具体细节如原作，配对，分级，警告等等见每章开头的作者前言。
> 
> 译者注：  
> 本文是一个短文合集，我翻译了其中关于真探S1的几章。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 作者前言：  
> 真探，分级G  
> Rust x Marty  
> 来自这个梗：“换穿衣服/分享衣服”我正想着真探，所以……

（原文chapter 2）

拉斯特在他之前就注意到了。

这部分是最难熬的——气呼呼地沉默了半小时之后，拉斯特从眼角斜乜着他，小声说，“穿我的衬衫吧”口气随便， 带着一成不变的倦怠。好像在阐述最明显的道理，一加一等于二，这个道理他几个小时之前就明白了，但厌倦了等着马蒂自己去发现。

今天早晨拉斯特醒来的时候心情很差，这种情况每隔一周就会发生，一般来说不难解决——如果让他独处一阵子，消化自己的情绪，他就不会表现得像个看不起人的混蛋了。

但这次，马蒂自己也几乎没怎么睡；噩梦连连的那些夜里，他知道那些梦之所以可怕，是因为醒来以后更糟，会给他留下一种让他坐立不安的窒息感，一直挥之不去，比那些让他半夜惊醒的直白的恐怖持续更久。因为这次，他们去密西西比州的杰克逊办案，在车里连续憋了几个小时；而且从早餐的时候起就他们就针锋相对了。

马蒂低头看了看自己，看着身上的衬衫袖子和纽扣，想，他说得对。拉斯特一直盯着窗外，好像那里藏着宇宙的秘密，但他对那些完全无动于衷。真他妈操蛋。他当然是对的。一向都是。

衬衫是浅蓝色的，和马蒂自己的那件很像，但绝对不是那件。他穿得太匆忙了。公平地说，这不怪马蒂。他们的衣服都在一个衣橱里，有时他们半心半意地想区分一下，但没有特别在意过这事。在家的时候，拉斯特喜欢穿马蒂的衣服，或许就因为它们不那么时髦。

总的说来没什么大不了的，只不过今天特别恼人，因为他们气都不顺，而且……拉斯特应该注意到的，不是吗，现在马蒂觉得自己像个傻瓜，这感觉可不好，他觉得脖子发热，开始发痒了。

“那对不起了，”他说，忽然没来由地冒起火来。“每次你穿我衣服的时候，我可从来没说过。”

他想，其实说一声我不小心穿错了就没事了——因为事实如此——但现在他忽然觉得这是出于自己的决定，而且必须坚持这点。沉默了片刻，然后拉斯特慢慢回头看着他。

“你要是这么在意，只要说出来就行，”他说，板着脸。

马蒂真想掐死他。

“这不是重点，”他更生气了，因为……该死，他从来不会承认，但他喜欢拉斯特穿他的衣服，即便只是旧睡裤和马蒂多年没穿过的T恤，而且没有人会因为看见他穿着这些衣服就觉得他属于某个人。

这并不是说……他属于马蒂，不是这么回事，但他们睡一张床。这点很重要。

“听着——”拉斯特说，现在他听起来也怒气冲冲，在拉斯特说出来之前，马蒂大声说，“算了，好吗。”因为他说出来的肯定没什么好话。

沉默再次降临。过了一会儿，拉斯特打开窗子，点了一根烟。

“太有必要了，”马蒂咕哝着说。

“嗯，”拉斯特说，还咬着他的烟，完全没在意。

“听着，”他终于开口，声音很轻。窗外的车声太吵，他的话几乎听不清。“我不是有意……这些都没什么要紧的。”然后他盯着自己的膝盖，又加上一句，“反正你穿着更好看。”

这真是……彻头彻尾的瞎话，马蒂想，就是瞎子也不会得出这个结论。但奇怪的是，他的气还是消了，这真有点恼人，他不想骗他。

“真的吗，”他忽然幽默起来，“继续说，我想再听几句。”

“去你的，伙计，”拉斯特说，但现在声音里带上了一丝笑意，马蒂能听出来。“别逗我，太囧了。”

“嗯，”马蒂没头没脑地说。“这件衣服真不错。”

不知怎么，从早上开始就笼罩在他们头上的乌云消失了；就像丢在路边的垃圾，已经被留在几里之外。

“当然，因为是我的，”拉斯特说，声音干得像沙漠，但嘴角微微勾起。马蒂想，没错，是这样。

太棒了。


	2. 世事难料 All bets are off (True Detective)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 作者前言：  
> 真探，分级G  
> 来自这个梗“A打赌赢了，但最后发现他们都作了弊”。

（原文chapter 11）

“哦，又来了，”马蒂嘟囔着，有好一阵肩膀都绷得紧紧的。“又—来—了，这个大傻冒——”

然后他坐直了身子，放松下来，恢复到平时的样子，摆出他用来应付这种情况的一套完美的礼貌，说，“吉姆！老躲不开你啊？”

“早啊，伙计们，”吉姆边说边在他们桌边停下。他快五十了，样子体面但无聊透顶。他赏了拉斯特一瞥，对他礼貌地点了下头，因为从开始就发现拉斯特让人不安。拉斯特安之若素。别人见了他经常这样。

吉姆是个实打实的共和党人，一辈子以自我为中心，因为觉得自己从来没见过一个同性恋，所以把所有那些同性恋权利之类的屁话都当成夸夸其谈。吉姆不知道他们已经上了床，大概跟他说他也不会信。他无疑是把马蒂当成那种本地英雄人物，正派好市民，把拉斯特当成他的施舍对象。两个同甘共苦的老搭档，作为好友，马蒂发扬了基督徒精神，为他提供住处什么的。好像那种精神真的存在似的。

马蒂打心底里讨厌吉姆，恨得牙痒。

这没什么具体原因，至少拉斯特看不出来，因为马蒂其实挺喜欢，或至少能轻松应付一大堆远比吉姆可恶的家伙。（或许也包括拉斯特。他很清楚，一般来说自己不是那种让人开心的人。）只不过，好像吉姆这个人让马蒂过敏，他那套做派不经意间就能让马蒂血压升高。不是把他逗乐就是让他发飙，这取决于马蒂的心情。

“真是怪了，”马蒂跟往常一样嘟囔着，“那个王八蛋要在该死的办公室里住下了，肯定的。他就没别的地方可去吗？”

拉斯特想，事情的起因是停车位，这很公平。

他本人一点也不在乎，但马蒂就爱在这种表面文章上较真。吉姆的办公室在街对面。他们共用一个停车场，这本来没有任何问题，但那里有个地方整天都有遮阴，马蒂和吉姆每天都在抢那个停车位。出于某种神秘的原因，吉姆基本上每次都能赢。

“那就另找个地方停呗，”每次拉斯特都得这么说，否则马蒂就要在车里唠叨上十分钟，拉斯特不是没听过。现在他都能背出来了。拉斯特觉得马蒂还没发现吉姆的妻子有外遇，每个周一和周四晚上，她都说是去上绘画课，但其实是去和她妹妹的私人健身教练见面。说不定就因为这个吉姆才喜欢呆在办公室，不想回家。

这事他还没对马蒂提，因为他感觉有点不安，担心这桩出轨事件会挑起某些不必要的回忆。反正总有一天马蒂会自己发现的。他不蠢，但有时候需要些东西来拓宽他的视野。

吉姆就住在他们这个社区，除了职业伤害之外，还加上了私人冒犯。三星期前他家装了一套崭新的安保系统，他跟马蒂咨询过，因为大家都觉得私人侦探是这方面的专家，人们喜欢向信任的同伴征求建议和推荐。一向如此。马蒂一肚子气，只能承认说，没错，吉姆家的安保系统还行，他自己也会推荐这个，很有用。

回家的路上他抱怨了一路。

“咖啡怎么样，”吉姆说，就想寒暄几句，幸运的是，他还没意识到马蒂讨厌他。这个问题很蠢，因为他和他俩一样经常来这儿，肯定知道咖啡怎么样。

“还行，你知道的，”马蒂说。“像罪人的灵魂一样黑。”马蒂觉得应该笑对困境，虽然这句话是他灵机一动从课本里挖来的，吉姆还是被逗笑了。这对马蒂来说真的不容易，不像某人，所以他从来没喜欢过。但在表面上看不出来。马蒂一向擅长戴着社会人的面具跳舞。简直是个奇迹。

他们说说笑笑，谈了一会儿要在社区里动工的道路工程。拉斯特嚼着他的吐司，没怎么插嘴。这不是他说话的时候。最后，马蒂向吉姆的妻子问好，对方没理，他一点都不在乎——就像马蒂无数次表示想痛揍吉姆那张洋洋得意的蠢脸——然后吉姆走了。

“终于滚蛋了，”马蒂咕哝着，这种幼稚行为应该挺烦人的，但从他嘴里说出来还挺可爱。有时候拉斯特真的能理解马蒂生命里那些女人们是如何看他的，为什么能忍受他的废话。拉斯特不知道自己明白这点是不是件好事。“他过去了，这个混蛋，又要抢我的车位了。”

“那又不是你的地方，”拉斯特说，嘴里塞得满满的，虽然这种对话已经说过很多次，但有时候惹马蒂生气也挺好玩的。

“首先，”马蒂边说边把食指按在他们之间的桌子上，好像在解释什么重要问题似的。“是我先来的。那家伙来之前，我已经在那停了几年了——”

“这个你吃吗？”拉斯特打断他，因为马蒂的炒蛋只吃了一半，好像已经没了胃口。不出所料，他把整个盘子往拉斯特面前一推，瞪了他一眼，好像在说他知道拉斯特就想惹他生气。

“操你的，”他气鼓鼓地说。“给你。”

“那，”拉斯特压低了声音说，用叉子把炒蛋弄碎。“要是你想在公共场所干，你得挑个人少的地方。”

“哦哈哈，”马蒂挖苦地翻了个白眼，但耳朵红了。

“明天他就不会停那儿了，”拉斯特说，表示停战。

“看看，是谁忽然要积极面对生活了，”马蒂说。“他还会停的。我只能接受现实了。”

“一切皆有可能，”拉斯特边嚼边说。“尤其是生活本身。”

“现在谈哲学太早了，”马蒂嘟囔着说，挥手让女服务员来添咖啡。“他明天会停在那儿的，跟今天一样。”

“不，他不会，”拉斯特说。

马蒂对他眯起眼睛。“你确定？”

“非常确定。”

“为什么？”

“就是确定。”

“嗯，”马蒂明摆着不信。“我敢赌你错了，伙计。”

“是吗？”拉斯特有点惊讶，因为他无意把这件事变成一个游戏，不过可以。很好。为什么不呢。

“对，”马蒂说。“没错。”他抬起头小心地看了一眼，确保女服务员听不见他们的话，然后压低声音说，“输的给赢的人吹。”

拉斯特被他打了个措手不及，对他眨了眨眼，然后小心地把嘴里的食物咽下去。他能感到自己的脖子后面越来越烫——不是因为这个赌注，而是因为他们在公共场所。没人注意他们，但马蒂老是——这么疑神疑鬼。

“好，”拉斯特表示同意。“成交。”

马蒂看上去一脸得意，虽然现在他整个脸都红了，但所有人都会把这归因于天气太热，所以事情就这么定了。

=

第二天，吉姆的车不见了。

周五早晨路上意外的拥堵，所以他们晚到了一小时，但停车场还是空空如也。马蒂瞪大了眼睛，显然吃惊不小。他盯着拉斯特，又是怀疑又是佩服，然后慢慢把车开进去，好像怕吉姆的车会忽然从空气里冒出来一样。

车一停下，他就转向拉斯特，手还握着方向盘，问，“你干了什么？”

“什么也没干，”拉斯特一脸无辜地说。“伙计，你太愤世嫉俗了，有时候也该享受一下天上掉的馅饼。”

马蒂看着并不相信。这天之后的时间也没放松。

“赌注你什么时候高兴给我都行，”下午的某个时候，拉斯特对他说，马蒂对他竖了个中指。

“行，行，”他说，“别急嘛。”他的脸瞬间拉长了，因为吉姆走进了办公室。

“我需要你的帮助，伙计，”他对马蒂说，从拉斯特旁边走过，完全没把他放在眼里。“你肯定不会相信今早的事情。”

“没问题，”马蒂说，这是他的口头禅。不一定是认真的，但一般人不都这样嘛。“怎么啦？”

“有人扎了我的车胎！”吉姆说，他看着并不太担心，更多的是愤怒。“四个都扎了！车还停在我车库里呢，你能相信吗？”

“真的？”马蒂说。那种不敢相信的口气太逼真了，要是不了解他的话，还以为他真的很吃惊呢。“怎么回事？警报没响？”

“该死的警报系统根本没用，”吉姆说。“我老婆老是忘记开。我提醒她多少次了，基本上每天都说一遍，因为我经常不在家，但……你懂的，伙计。”

“女人嘛，”拉斯特干巴巴地说，把吉姆吓了一跳，他大概忘了拉斯特还在。他没说谎——每次打完电话都会不厌其烦地提醒他妻子别忘了打开警报系统（或至少是在拉斯特见证的每次通话之后）。

马蒂在吉姆背后甩了他一眼。

拉斯特能看出来，马蒂已经弄清了前因后果，明白了是怎么回事。昨晚拉斯特打发他出去买烟，马蒂抱怨了几句还是去了。他回来的时候拉斯特出去散步了，又招来几句嘟囔。现在拉斯特轻轻耸了下肩膀，还是摆出一副最无辜的表情，只在吉姆转回头看马蒂的时候微微一笑。

“坐下，吉姆，”马蒂指了指最近的一把空着的椅子。“把事情都告诉我。你报警了吗？”

“当然，”吉姆说，然后开始一五一十地描述早上发生的事。拉斯特能看出来马蒂没在听。他坐回椅子里，心想，不知自己还算不算赢了这个赌。怕是不算。

他向马蒂使了个眼色，马蒂差点笑出来。他忍住了，因为吉姆还在说自己可能招惹了哪些人呢，但显然他快憋不住了。拉斯特想，如果这次打赌他没有赢……

那输了也没关系。


End file.
